This invention relates to auxiliary power generation means, and particularly to a dedicated marine power generator intended primarily for use on small vessels, and particularly adapted for installation on and use with outboard motors.
There is a need for an innovative alternative source to condition-dependent power generation devices such as wind generators, portable gasoline generators, and solar panels which all serve to augment the charging coils.